Haley's hicky
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: When Haley's at Nathan's apartment one night, he gives her a hicky and Haley's sisters reveal it and Lucas gets angery by it. Naley Season 1 ONESHOT.


**I thought of this many times**

Haley knocks on Nathan's apartment door. Nathan opens the door. "Hey."

"Hey, can I come in."

"Of course." Haley comes in. "You know, you don't have to knock when you come over."

"Alright I'm just gonna cut to the chase, Lucas told me what you did and I want to know, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you and Peyton…. you know…. together."

"Oh."

"I'm guessing by that 'oh' that it is true."

"It's not true."

"How am I…. why should I believe you. I mean you're certainly not getting it from me. You've already had Peyton, so why not screw her. I just need to know."

"Haley, I would never cheat on you."

"You cheated on Peyton."

"Yes, I did cheat on Peyton. I know that. But my relationship with Peyton was nothing like our relationship."

"Because you two were having sex."

"Because I didn't love her. I love you. Haley, I'm in love with you."

Haley looks at him. "I love you too." They kiss.

"Lucas ambushed me with it the other day."

"He's just looking out for me because he loves me."

"I hope not in the way I love you."

"Ew, that's my best friend."

"That's my brother."

"I almost told him you said you loved me, but then he told me about you and Peyton and I got jealous. I also told him the night you said I love you that I was thinking of having sex with you."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to look past the moment and if I wasn't ready to just wait. He said that he wished he waited. Do you wish you waited and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, I completely understand."

"Actually, I do and I don't."

"Explain please."

"I wish you were my first, but I probably wouldn't know what I was doing." Haley laughed at this. "I have a gift for you."

"You do?"

"Yep, here." He gave her a key to his apartment.

"Nathan, no."

"Hales, yes. I want you to feel free to come here anytime for anything at all. I need a favor."

"Okay, you give me a gift and then you want something."

"I need help."

"That's how we got together, you needing help. With what subject?"

"Laundry."

"Have you ever done laundry at all."

"No, I was hoping you would help."

"Okay, I will, I actually have laundry in my car and I was wondering if I could do it here since my mom is doing a couple of my siblings, they're home for the weekend, oh and they want to meet you."

"Okay, do you have soap?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll just get it." Haley went to her car and Nathan went into his room to pick up his dirty clothes. "I'm back." Haley yelled. Nathan came into the room. "Hi, boyfriend."

"Hi, sexy girlfriend." Haley blushed. "Come on, washing machine is in here." They both walked into the room where the washing machine was. "What should we do first? Should we do shirts or pants or bras?" Nathan noticed Haley's face look uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We'll do jeans first." Haley took out her jeans and put them into the washing machine. Nathan did the same. Haley did the rest.

"Thanks," Nathan said.

"No problem," Haley smiled. "Let's watch some television while those wash." They went into the living room.

"Do we have to watch television. I'd rather make out with you."

"Okay." Haley pushes Nathan onto the couch. She straddles him.

"Whoa, are you ready?" Haley shakes her head and cries. "It's okay. I just want to be with you."

"I'll let you know when I'm ready. I can tell you now that you will be my first."

"Okay." Haley kisses Nathan and he takes off her jacket. He kisses her neck.

"Nathan, I'm not ready," Haley says.

"I know, I just can't help myself."

"I know, I'm just not ready, okay?"

"Okay. I'm not pressuring you. I just want to kiss your neck, maybe give you a hicky."

Haley laughs. "Okay." Nathan kisses her neck and he bites down to leave his mark on her and smiles. "Nathan, I love you so much. I think we should get back to the laundry."

"Do we have to?" Haley nods. "Let's go." They leave and go into the room.

Haley takes out the jeans and put them in the dryer. "What do you want to wash next, colors or whites or darks?"

"Whites," Nathan said.

"Okay, but close your eyes."

"Why?"

"My unmentionables."

"Haley, I'll be seeing them soon enough."

"Nathan, please."

"Okay." Nathan covered his eyes.

"Okay, I'll cover my eyes for yours."

"No need, I don't care if you see mine." Nathan looked down. He picked up a bra, or what he thought was a bra. He held it up. "What is this?" (It is the silver T-shirt form season 1 finale that Haley wore only it's white)

Haley took it. "Leave it alone." Haley put it back into the washing machine. She helped Nathan with his whites. After they were finished Haley left and Nathan looked at his clean clothes and smiled. They smelt of Haley and he liked that.

The next day at practice, Nathan walked over to Lucas. "Hey, did Haley talk to you?"

"No why?" Lucas asked. "Did you get my best friend pregnant?"

"What?" Nathan gasped.

"Yo, dude you knocked up the tutor, in one try, good for you," Tim said.

"I did not get Haley pregnant, I didn't even sleep with her, I just told her I loved her."

"Oh, well she did tell me that."

"Okay, you would never get her pregnant unless you two were married right?"

"Right. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I can't wait to make love with Haley."

"You better."

"Not like that. I mean to really make love with her, on our wedding night in the future."

"Good, let's play ball."

After practice Nathan invited Lucas to his apartment before he had to meet Haley's brothers and sisters that were home from college. Nathan and Lucas went to his apartment and found Haley coming out of his bedroom.

"Haley, since when do you come to Nathan's when he's not here?" Lucas asked as he saw Haley coming out of his bedroom.

"Since a few days a go," Haley said. "So, my brothers and sisters want to see you like now."

"He's meeting the James clan?"

"Yep and I thought you could come and give Nathan someone to talk to."

"Sure."

"Okay, let's go." They left and went to Haley's house. "Nathan, I want you to know, no matter what they say about me, promise you won't leave me."

"Promise, and what would they say that would make me not want you."

"You'll see." They went into the house and Nathan was rushed into the living room.

"Hi, Haley's brother," Nathan said.

"Let's cut to the chase, pretty boy," Haley's brother Matt started. "You are dating my little sister. I know you are a lot more experienced than she is and if you try anything with her, I swear, I will kill you, literally kill you."

"Matt Kyle James," Haley said. "He's been my boyfriend for about 3 months and he hasn't tried anything, he's a complete gentleman and he loves me."

Haley bent down and gave him a kiss, her tattoo showing. "Haley do mom and dad know about your tattoo?"

"Yes they do."

"Okay."

"So who is the hottie Haley snagged?" Haley's sister, Zoey asked her sister Quinn as they walked into the living room. "Oh, hey Nathan Scott?"

"Hi?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, Zoey and Quinn." Haley gestured to her sisters.

"Hi," Nathan waved holding Haley close to him.

"So, Haley, how is he in bed?" Zoey asked.

"I'm a virgin guys," Haley stated.

"Then what's with the huge hicky you're trying to hide?"

"What?" Lucas got up from his seat. "What hicky?"

Quinn came up and used her thumb to wipe off Haley's cover-up she used to reveal her hicky.

"When?" Lucas asked.

"When we did laundry," Haley said.

"Laundry, you did laundry together?" Lucas was furious.

"Luke, we didn't do anything, I didn't see anything," Nathan tried to defend himself.

"Nate, I trusted you, but when…." Lucas looked at Haley. "See ya."

"Luke," Haley yelled. She ran out of her house. "Lucas! It's just a hicky. A love bite. Basically it's a mosquito bit me. A really hot one. Who looks really good shirtless."

"I just….. this hicky leads me to believe that there's more going on than just making out."

"There's not."

"Okay."

"So, we good?"

"We are so good."


End file.
